


Bed Rest

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [247]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 23:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10955421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: By order.





	Bed Rest

Hux can’t feel the warm weight of Kylo bending the bed towards him, so when he wakes (or, when he’s still in that twilit stage just before full consciousness) he rolls over, slapping his hand at the bedside table for his datapad.

He has to check his messages first thing, skim the subjects, make sure there’s nothing vitally urgent he needs to deal with before he showers.

His hand slaps over and over, like a fish out of water, and comes up with nothing. He nearly knocks over the glass of water he keeps by the bed, and his eyes pry open, blinking grime out as he looks for it.

“Not today,” Kylo’s voice rings out, from the other room.   


A moment later and he’s carrying in a tray piled high with breakfast foods.

“What?”  


“Today is your day of rest.”  


Hux flops back onto the bed. “I’ll rest better if I can check my messages.”

“What if I tell you I tasked _three_ senior officers with checking things for urgency, for an airgapped, multiple-redundancy method of ensuring only the real problems get sent to _me_?”  


“Kylo…”  


“One day.”  


Hux rolls his eyes. The plate full of breakfast food _does_ look appealing. “Your idea of urgent–”

“If any of them have sent me something, I’ll show it to you,” Kylo offers.  


“…and I’ll want a brief overview at lunch, and at dinner.”  


“A three-line summary, and no more.”  


It’s not… ideal, but… “Done.” He pushes up onto the bed, and looks expectantly up. If Kylo’s going to commandeer his day, he better put out with the good stuff.


End file.
